


Joint-Operation

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a joint operation with the FBI on a case. Tony is reunited with someone he once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint-Operation

Tony, Ziva and Tim came up in the elevator to the bullpen. Tim was telling them about a girl he had met. A very beautiful girl he ran into at the coffee shop.

"I am proud of you McProbie, seems like some of my charm has actually rubbed off on you." Tony said with a smile.

Ziva just rolled her eyes. Tony's womanizing is bad enough but if he actually gets Tim to start, no one would be safe.

Tony saw Fornell standing at Gibbs desk.

"Guys look." Tony pointed out. "I wonder what he is doing here."

"Well hello DiNutso."

"Boss, what is going on?" Tony asked ignoring Fornell.

"We are working a joint op with the FBI. Someone else from the FBI should be here shortly." Gibbs replied.

"Fine, as long as it isn't the devil spawn of the FBI." Tony answered as he sat at his desk.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Devil Spawn?" Fornell asked Gibbs as they headed up to MTAC.

"Sacks. You know they don't get along. I think that any joint op between those 2 would be a disaster. Between him believing Tony is a murderer and accusing Ziva of being a Traitor. They are like fire and ice and unfortunately it is the rest of us that will have to deal with their mutual hatred."

"Sacks was just doing his job." Fornell answered.

"Who automatically thinks the worst about NCIS, especially the ones on my team. If either one of them was honestly capable of doing what Sacks accused them of; they wouldn't be on my team."

"Look I agree that sometimes he has a tendency to go overboard; but in the end he is just doing what he thinks is best." Fornell agreed.

"Is it Sacks?" Gibbs growled.

"No, she is new to FBI. This will actually be the first case she works, so I hope your team will set a good example."

"I am sure they will."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to go down to Abby's lab and find out if she has anything yet." Tony told Ziva and Tim.

Ziva and Tim ignored him as they got to work. Tim looked up as he heard the elevator ding. He rushed up to the girl who stepped out.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"What are you doing here?" She answered.

"I work here. I am an NCIS agent." Tim answered.

"My boss told me to meet him here. Is he here?" Andrea asked.

"Who is your boss?" Ziva asked coming up behind Tim.

"Agent Fornell. I have been with the FBI for about 3 months. I just got assigned to Fornell. This is my first time of actual field work."

"How funny that, when we met at the coffee shop this morning, we didn't know that the other was also an Agent." Tim laughed. "Oh by the way this is Officer Ziva David, she is from Mossad."

"Hello Ziva. I am Agent Andrea Arthur." Andrea said extending her hand to shake Ziva's hand.

"So this is the girl you were talk about. I will admit you are right, she is very beautiful." Ziva agreed as she shook it.

Gibbs and Fornell came down the stairs.

"Ah Agent Arthur I see you met some of the team we will be working with." Fornell pointed out. "This Special Agent Gibbs. He is the team leader."

"Hello Agent Arthur." Gibbs said looking at his team. He noticed someone isn't there. "Where is?"

"Abby's lab." Ziva answered before he could finish the question.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Abby were talking in the lab. The elevator outside the lab opened as Gibbs, Fornell and their team stepped out.

"This is Abby's lab she is their forensic specialist." Fornell explained to Andrea.

Andrea saw someone talking with Abby, she thought she knew him.

The guy turned around and she knew who he was.

"Tony!" Andrea exclaimed. "My you look good." She ran up to give him a hug.

Tim's face fell. It figures that the girl of his dreams would know Tony.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Tony asked pulling away in shock.

"I am with the FBI; we are working a co-op with NCIS. Tony, I am really sorry for what happened. Please forgive me." Andrea pleaded.

"Andi, I have already told you to forget it. It was not your fault so there is nothing to forgive." Tony answered as he walked away to go back to the bullpen leaving everyone in shock.

Everyone except Andrea was shocked as to what happened. Andrea was just filled with guilt.


End file.
